The Origin of Love
by EMILY-LAWLESS
Summary: Starts from S4x6. Fluff and lemons galore with some added angst in store. Eric and Sookie are soulmates but everyone has a journey to take, sometimes the road is long and hard but love always wins. Or so they say.
1. Chapter 1

He could sense her near. Although he could barely remember his own name, he knew they were bonded. He could feel her in his blood and she felt like home, he couldn't even remember his apparent progeny, yet this human girl dominated his every waking thought. The full moon illuminated the Louisiana bayou; it glistened through the trees and made everything seem somewhat magical. She was fearful, searching for something; he could feel her presence and felt himself drawn to her. It was like his heart sought her out wherever she was; when she was away his heart ached for her.

He reached a clearing and suddenly saw her. Tanned skin glowing by the light of the moon, a shotgun held tightly in her shaking hands, her face softened when her eyes reached him. Through the bond he felt her relax, a sense of solace washing over her, she lowered the gun and whispered shakily, "how?" He stood in awe of her beauty, she was his Goddess, his comfort, "the King set me free," he replied. A smile tore at her lips, she let out a breath that she didn't even realise she'd been holding and suddenly he was in front of her. Gazing into those eyes that held such passion, he lowered his head to continue the kiss that had been interrupted by the King of Louisiana, Bill Compton. Her eyelids fluttered to a close as she lost herself in his lips and raised her arms to his neck, bringing him closer. It was as if she wanted to push him inside her, to keep him there, close to her forever and Eric was not one to deny her request.

He parted her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth, begging for access and lapping at her like a man dying of thirst. His hands reached to cup her face, pulling her against him; he silently swore that she would never be close enough for his liking. She ripped her lips from his before he had a chance to protest, "Eric, I don't know what I'm doing," she confessed.

"You're kissing me Sookie, I am kissing you," he reminded her, lowering his head to continue their passionate embrace. She moved again.

"No, I mean, a week ago I didn't know if I ever wanted to see you again and now...now I don't know if I could imagine a life without you in it." She looked down at her tennis pumps as she spoke, stray tears sneaking their way down her face. "Sookie, I can't remember anything before you, I don't want to remember anything before you. If I was the monster your friend said I was then I am sorry, this feels right to me, you feel like home," he confessed, tilting her head with his hand to stare into her eyes.

She felt her resolve crumble around her like the Berlin wall as his lips met with hers again, succumbing to the raw emotion that surrounded her entire being. She allowed herself to be kissed, to be ravished by the 1,000 year old Viking, and she kissed him back with a velocity that she hadn't experienced with Bill. Eric consumed her, with him she felt a raw passion she hadn't even thought possible. Their lips meshed together so perfectly, in her head she wondered if everything that had happened in the past four years had been part of God's plan to bring her here.

Although Sookie had kept her emotions at bay, she couldn't deny that she had developed feelings for Eric since their trip to Dallas. She vividly remembered his red tears as he begged his maker not to meet the sun, the way his eyes looked at her with longing as she promised him she would stay with Godric as long as it took. Then there was that kiss in his office, their first kiss and although she tried to convince herself that she didn't enjoy it, that she hated Eric Northman, there was a part of her that screamed in ecstasy when his fingers entwined in her hair and his lips smashed into hers.

Sookie remembered a story that her Gran used to tell her when she was just a girl, a story about the origin of love. Gran believed that at the beginning of time people were attached to each other as soul-mates and that they roamed the earth together blissfully. One day the strength and defiance of these people started to scare the God's and in an act of horrifying authority they cut people apart. The God's created genitalia so that when people re-connected with their soul-mates, they would be able to put themselves back together. That night a huge storm broke out, washing the people away from their soul-mates making them destined to trawl the earth looking for their other half. Sookie used to ask her Gran, "how'd you know if you find your soul mate?" Gran's answer was always the same, "they'll feel like home Sook". Right here, underneath the light of the moon and covered in Eric's kisses, she finally understood what her Gran had been telling her. As Eric lay her down onto the grass and nestled himself between her legs, slowly kissing her neck, she finally realised that she had found her missing puzzle piece.

She fit to him perfectly, like they had been crafted especially to compliment each other. She had never felt this with Bill, she'd always felt weak and frail, just another dumb human. But with Eric, he made her feel alive. His touch electrified her, as he kissed the valley between her breasts she cried out in agony. She could feel the wetness between her legs and she knew that Eric could smell it, the passion flared in his eyes as he devoured her mouth again.

"Du är min själsfrände Sookie, du hem till mig," he breathed into her ear in a language she didn't understand. His eyes bore holes into her, he looked meaningful as he took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Kan du känna det slår för dig min kärlek?" he asked her, " kan du känna hur mycket jag älskar dig Sookie?" Sookie felt moisture on her face and suddenly realised that Eric was crying, tears of blood dripped onto her face. Tentatively she raised her finger and wiped the tears from his face, Eric's eyes shone with happiness and excitement as she slid the finger seductively into her mouth, drinking his tears. " Jag älskar dig, o hur jag älskar dig," he whispered as he revealed his fangs. Like a child she raised her hand again to touch them, she pushed the tip of her finger against one of the sharp points and sighed in pleasure as he sucked the finger into his mouth.

"You taste like sunshine Sookie," he murmered. Sookie hadn't even realised that they were both naked until he felt his eagerness pressing against her wet center. "Sookie, please tell me I can pleasure you, tell me you want this too?" he asked considerately, looking into her eyes for agreement. "Yes Eric, God yes, I need to feel you," she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to pull him into her.

Eric's eyes lowered to their meeting point and slowly he started to guide himself into her deliciously hot sweetness. "Sookie, I love you," he screamed into the night as he covered her body with his and delved into her. They were together again. What was broken was now fixed as Eric pumped in and out of his soul mate, their cries of pleasure merged together to make one in the hot Louisiana night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Your positive feedback has inspired me to continue this story although at this moment in time I'm not entirely sure where I'm going. I've got a pretty good imagination though so writing this should be fun. This is my first ever fan fiction, ever, so it's pretty awesome to have such lovely comments and advice. Oh and by the way this chapter is nothing but a tall, cold glass of lemonade. I hope you like it I will try and reply to all feedback but I'm a forgetful soul so forgive me if I don't respond straightaway. Whilst writing this chapter I listened to 'Be My Angel' and 'Fade Into You' by Mazzy Star on repeat. Enjoy!**

Eric knew it was a dream. He could feel the sunlight on his skin, the warmth on his back; this had to be a dream. Before him lay the most beautiful sight his undead eyes had seen in all their years, well, all the years that he could remember, which weren't many. Sookie was clad in a red silky bra and matching French knickers, she lay on her sun lounger, the rays soaking themselves against her tanned skin. Eric looked down and realised that he was naked, his manhood reacting to the sight before him as expected. If this was a dream he was determined to enjoy it.

"Sookie," he breathed as he watched her stare up at him. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She had little make-up on, just a lick of mascara and bright red lipstick. She looked like an angel, his faery princess basking in the glorious Louisiana sunshine. It was a sight that Eric never thought he'd be able to experience, and even though he knew it was a dream; his still heart skipped a non-existent beat. "I've been waiting for you," she smiled up at him as he towered over her, his body fitting snugly between her toned thighs. He kissed her deeply, his tongue demanding entrance into her gloriously wet mouth, and she obliged, opening up for him like a flower.

"Eric, I need you," she begged, rubbing the most sensitive part of her against his, now fully erect, manhood. He had to be the luckiest vampire in all of Louisiana, if not the world. What other creature of the night could bask in the light of day with a wanton faery rubbing herself all over them?

"Please Eric, take me, I'm yours," she whispered against his lips as she broke away from another fiery kiss. Eric was going to take this slow, their passionate moonlight love making was phenomenal but this was something entirely different. Although he knew that what lay before him was simply a figment of his imagination, he didn't want it to end, ever.

Everything felt so real, the heat, the light, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen begging for his affections. He tore the kiss away from her plump red lips and slowly travelled south, covering every inch of that mouth watering skin with his own lips and tongue. He nibbled softly behind her ear, not hard enough to draw blood, and she let out the most erotic sound that had ever met his ears. He licked around her neck and moved lower until he was eye-level with her breasts. The red bra she was wearing accentuated her already ample bosom; he licked the large expanse of flesh and worked his fingers over the bra, tweaking her sensitive tips. She let out another heavenly sigh and Eric responded by reaching round and unclasping the material that kept his mouth from clamping down on her hard nipples. Sookie arched her back, allowing his hands to quickly dispose of the pesky material, and once the item in question had been removed she melted back into the sun lounger. Eric looked down to admire his handy work, growling in satisfaction and committing the image of Sookie's voluptuous breasts to his memory, hoping inwardly that it would never be taken away from him again.

His mouth quickly got to work, firstly with her left breast; he sucked her nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue over the hard nub. Whilst his mouth clamped onto it firmly, his hands found a new resting place on her hip, rubbing small circles into her skin. "Eric," she groaned as her back arched yet again, trying to pour more of her aching flesh into his mouth. With a final suck he released her left breast and moved his mouth to the valley in between the two mounds. He breathed in her scent, rubbing his nose over the silky flesh, she smelt like sunlight and something he couldn't put his finger on. It was like heaven, the most erotic and mouth watering scent he could imagine, and it was all his. He could swear his heart was beating, his chest rose and fell as he took in deep breaths of the intoxicating scent that was Sookie Stackhouse. His eyes fell upon Sookie's right breast, it was practically begging for his attention and he was happy to give it. Again he sucked the nipple into his mouth and with his fangs now fully extended he scraped them delicately across her sensitive point. Her hands were in his hair, grabbing onto his blonde locks and pressing his mouth more firmly against her heaving chest.

"I love you Eric," she whimpered, pushing her moist center against his, now painful, erection. He let go of her bosom and looked directly into her eyes, "I love you too Sookie, more than you will ever know."

"Eric please," she moaned as she continued to rub herself against him. "Patience Sookie, I want to enjoy every inch of you," he replied as he broke the stare and started to swirl his tongue across her stomach. With every minute that passed Eric continued his assault on her body, nearing ever closer to her delicious hotness. The red French knickers fit her body beautifully, they hugged her curvaceous hips and Eric swore he would never see a more perfect specimen of femininity. His hands reached to pull them down slowly and Sookie cried out like a victim of the worst kind of torture. She writhed under his touch and he took a certain pride in the fact that he turned her into such a quivering mess. The smell of her arousal radiated through the lacy material, a heavy growl rumbled from Eric's mouth as he rubbed his nose over Sookie's sweetest spot. He wasn't hungry for blood; in fact biting her was the furthest thing from his mind. He wanted to wrap his mouth around Sookie's trembling mound and drink her sex like a man dying of thirst.

With a quick movement he ripped the knickers from her body, his eyes basking in her. The dusting of blonde curls framed her sex perfectly and his fingers found their way to her slit. He opened her folds, bent his head and licked. "Oh Sookie," he sighed as he savoured the taste of her. She screamed in passion, her hands finding their way back to pull on his hair and push him closer, begging him to lick her again. Eric obliged her and returned his tongue to her dripping wetness. He licked her up and down, paying special attention to the spot that made Sookie scream his name with such velocity. When he thought she could take no more his tongue found her entrance. From in between her legs he looked up at her, his hands wrapped around her thighs. With his eyes he asked her for permission and she nodded her head quickly, he noticed that she was flushed red like the colour of her lips and biting her lip with anticipation. His tongue entered her softly and she howled, such glorious sounds escaping her mouth as his tongue sheathed itself inside her. Expertly he moved his tongue in and out, taking one hand off her thigh to massage her clit; he wanted to see her lose control. He wanted to drink in every single drop of Sookie until she was satiated, until she could no longer give him anymore. Working quicker to get her off he suddenly ripped his mouth from her swollen mound and replaced it with his fingers.

Sookie spread her legs even wider as he moved up her body, his spare hand wrapped around her neck whilst the other worked on getting her off. He looked directly into her eyes and kissed her passionately as his fingers pumped in and out her. She moved her body, driving herself down on his digits, desperate to feel more of him inside her. He used his thumb to rub her nub as three fingers coiled inside her to hit her most pleasurable spot. Sookie's arms wrapped around his neck and held onto him tightly as he watched the waves of orgasm wash over her. "Eric," she screamed his name as her orgasm gripped her. He felt her inner walls contract around his fingers and kissed her with wild abandon, his hand still moving inside her. When Eric broke the kiss, Sookie collapsed back into the sun lounger, her body shaking like a plate of jello. He withdrew his fingers from inside her, they were coated in her sweetness and he coyly raised them to his mouth, licking them clean.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sookie asked. Eric couldn't remember. She looked up at him, eyes shining, her body covered in a soft sheen of sweat.

"I can't recall," he replied honestly, "I trust I pleasured you?" he asked inquisitively.

"You have no idea," she giggled as she switched positions, suddenly pushing him down to lie on the lounger.

"Now it's your turn Eric Northman," she breathed seductively. Her nails clawed their way across his chest and she grinned at him as her head got ever closer to his aching erection.

"Wow," she gasped, somewhat in awe as she stared at his manhood which stood to full attention under her gaze.

"I'll take that as a compliment lover," he laughed.

Mischievously she winked at him and lowered her sinful red lips to kiss his tip, she moaned as his flesh met her perfectly puckered pout. Sookie opened her mouth and extended her tongue to lick the entire length of his manhood, once she reached the top she opened even wider to accommodate his size. Her red lips swallowed his head entirely and she worked her mouth a third of the way down, as far as she could get without causing herself injury. Her eyes, as big as saucers, stared up at him as he worked his hands through her mane of blonde curls, trying to pull her delicious wet mouth further onto his stiff cock. "Sookie, fuck, Sookie, you feel so good," he growled as she smiled with his dick in her mouth. Eric felt himself starting to lose control as her eyelashes fluttered at him innocently. The sight of his innocent fae lover with her seductive red lips wrapped around his burgeoning erection was enough to do him in. He felt his release coming as her hand started to cup his balls, rubbing them as she sucked and licked him with that beautiful mouth. He swore her mouth had been especially crafted for him, made by the God's to wrap around his length and suck him dry. He held onto her hair tightly as his orgasm rocketed violently through him, erupting in Sookie's mouth. She just moaned passionately as she swallowed everything Eric had to offer, not once smearing that perfect red lipstick. With a final lick she released him and crawled up his length to rest her head on his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she said, circling one finger around his nipple. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his chest softly.

And in an instant she was gone and so was the day, his eyes snapped open to find the clinical light of his cubby. Sookie lay next to him, sound asleep and breathing deeply, a smile playing at her lips.

Eric rolled over onto his side and stroked a stray curl from her face. Leaning in closer he gave her a small kiss and fell back into slumber, wishing himself back to the garden filled with light, love and a sun-kissed Sookie Stackhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie awoke in the vice-like grip of a thousand year old Viking vampire, his arms held her tightly to him, his face buried in the curve of her neck. She couldn't tell what the time was in the cubby but she knew she had slept for hours. Their passionate love-making had gone on for what seemed like a century the night before. First in the clearing where he gently entered her under the light of the full moon, then in the air as he flew her back to her house, her legs wrapped around his waist and his manhood still deep inside her as they made their way over the woods that surrounded her little house. Then on the rug that lay by her front door, on the couch, against the wall of her living room, on the kitchen table, in the shower, on the floor of the bathroom and finally in her bed with her back faced to him as he pummelled her from behind. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had felt more complete. Sure, that feeling of completion came from an amnesiac blood sucker but still, she was pretty sure the fable her Gran used to tell her had come true.

Eric was her soul's mate. Every inch of her cried out to him, her heart wanted to love him, her body wanted to wrap itself around him and her mind wanted to know every part of him, inside and out. Being with a vampire was no new experience for her, she had given her heart to her first love, Bill Compton, only to have it ripped into tiny pieces. She had sworn she'd never love again, especially not with a vampire. Maybe Sookie was fickle, maybe she really was just a crazy fang banger from Northern Louisiana, or maybe her heart had been trying to find its partner. She settled on the latter.

Although she wished she could of have laid there all day, wrapped in the arms of her lover, she had things to do, like begging Sam for her job back. Slowly she removed his muscular form from hers and slid off the bed, with one last lovelorn look at Eric she climbed up the stairs and out of his resting place. It was still light, although she could tell it wouldn't be for much longer. Looking at the clock on the living room wall she saw that it had just gone four, Sam should be in his office at Merlotte's counting the takings from the daily lunch rush right about now. Deciding it was the perfect time to go and grovel, she grabbed her car keys from the coffee table and hurried out of the front door.

When she got to Merlotte's, a few of the regulars smiled at her. Jane Boadhouse was sitting at the bar clutching a frozen margarita, Sam would probably have to call her son to come get her later, a chore he hated. Arlene was serving a pitcher of Budweiser to a table full of Renard Parish road crew, her eyes lit up when they clocked Sookie. "Sookie, where the hell have you been? We've been rushed off our feet today!" she exclaimed in her southern drawl.

"Sam fired me yesterday," said Sookie, a hint of anger weaving its way through her words.

"You kiddin'? He's been trying to call you, said you weren't picking up your phone. Damn it Sookie I've been here since 10 and I haven't sat down once!" she seemed pissed, and that emotion seemed to be directed solely at Sookie.

"No I'm not kidding. I went to tell Sam I wouldn't be able to make a few shifts and he just flipped out, told me I was fired," Arlene's eyes searched Sookie's for honesty.

"Well god damn, he didn't mention that at all. You should go in and talk to him, I don't know how much more of this I can take, I'm losing fingernails quicker than you can say order up!" and with that Arlene shuffled off the fetch more orders from the kitchen. Lafayette winked at Sookie and she smiled at him as she walked back to Sam's office. Sookie knocked on the door lightly and Sam growled, "come in!"

"Sam, what the fuck is going on?" she asked, one hand on her hip as she pouted at him.

"Sookie, where the hell have you been all day? We've been going crazy here without you," he seemed relieved as soon as he saw her.

"You've got to be joking. You fired me last night, remember?" she asked him, her anger starting to boil over. He looked confused for a second and then turned to put his head in his hands as a long, "fuck", escaped his mouth. "Sam you better tell me what the hell is going on with you," she wouldn't give up until he spilled the beans on whatever it was that caused him to fire her and then forget it.

"It's a long story Sook," he looked exasperated.

"Well lucky for you Sam Merlotte, I've got a long time." Eric wouldn't wake for at least another two hours and she was mighty interested in whatever excuse Sam was going to give for firing her, changing his mind and then feigning ignorance.

After Sam finished his story about how his shape-shifting brother murdered his birth parents and then unknowingly shifted into Sam, only to manipulate it for his own gain, Sookie took a deep breath. "Cheese and rice Sam," she said exasperated at the elaborate tale. "This world just gets spookier and spookier every minute, first vampires, then shifters, then werewolves, then faeries, now this and witches," she groaned rubbing deep circles into her forehead.

"Hold on, what witches?" asked Sam, staring at her intently.

"I don't know where to start," replied Sookie, honestly.

"The beginning is usually the best place Sook," he laughed faintly, trying to inject some humour into their tense conversation.

"Eric's had his memory wiped by vampires, he's staying with me. I swear Sam, he can't remember anything, not Pam or Fangtasia, or the fact that he owns my house." Talking about Eric's condition openly made Sookie's mind wander, fear creeped into every inch of her being as she stumbled upon a horrible realisation. Was Eric only like this because he couldn't remember anything? Would she still consider Eric her soul mate if it was actually him, with his memories of her? Having experienced Eric's sensitive side in Dallas she tried to push those unnerving thoughts to the back of her mind. Eric with his memories was a tough soul, he refused to show any feelings, especially to a mere human, or part human in her case. However there was a part of Eric, no matter how hard he tried to repress it, that felt love, compassion, protection and loss. Sookie's mind raced, maybe he loved her even then, maybe amnesiac Eric was a reflection of his true self, the man he wanted to be.

"Eric? The one that tricked you into drinking his blood? The one that gave you to Russell Edginton? The one that bought your house and claimed ownership over you?" Sam questioned, his eyes boring holes in her.

"Yes, that one," Sookie began to regret being so open with her boss.

"God damn it Sookie, I don't know why you insist on putting yourself in these situations time and time again. After what happened with Bill..." Sookie cut him off.

"Don't mention him, don't even speak his name," she almost shouted, trying to control her anger at Sam bringing up her lying former lover.

"I'm sorry Sook, I just care about you, y'know that cher." He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked, rejected and docile, big eyes looking up at her.

"I know, I didn't mean to shout, I just don't like thinking about him," that was the honest truth. She hated thinking about Bill, after giving him so much, her heart, her love, her virginity. It stung her to even consider his deception, the fact that he took away her sweetest gift, drunk her blood and all the while he was working under orders from the Queen of Louisiana. What she hated even more was the pain in her heart, the part of her that still held on to some feelings for him even though she couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Sook, y'know I support you, I'll always support you even if I think you're making a mistake. It's your life cher, I don't want to tell you how to run it or make your decisions for you." Sam looked at her, a ferocity in his eyes burning just below the surface, Sookie knew he was being honest and she silently thanked him.

"So do I have my job back or what Sam?" she tried to break the tension that clung heavy in the atmosphere of his office.

"You got a job here anytime you need it, lunch shift tomorrow ok with you? Arlene's refusing to work it, " he questioned, a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure thing Sam, not a problem."

Feeling better after getting her problems off her chest, Sookie got up from where she sat opposite Sam, wished him a good evening and in no time she was in her little car on the way back to her house. The sun was just about to set, Eric would be up soon and that thought made all of her cares wash away. When she pulled up in her drive the sun had officially disappeared over the horizon and there was a blonde Viking sat on her porch, he rose immediately when he saw her car. As she got out he made his way over to her, "Sookie," he breathed, pushing her up against the door of the vehicle with his full weight. He weighed a ton but she didn't care, just the feel of his muscular chest against her sent a chill that shook right to her very core. "I thought you had left me," his arms grabbed hers and pinned them against the car, she was trapped but it wasn't like she was going to run away anyway.

"I'd never leave you," she promised. He was rock hard against her, everything about him screamed pure masculinity, from his chest to his shoulders, to his chiselled jaw and perfect features. And then there was that other hard, masculine thing that was pushing eagerly against her stomach, the thing that made her wet just thinking about.

"Promise me Sookie, promise me you'll never leave. Tell me that you are mine, forever." His strong hand cupped her chin and forced her to look deep into his eyes, what she saw there wasn't just possession or bloodlust, it was love, pure unadulterated love.

"I promise, now fuck me you big Viking."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Here is the next chapter, forgive me if the lemons aren't good. It's my first time ever writing a fan-fic so go easy on me, I've managed to figure out a vague plot for this story now. I love reading your reviews, it's what inspires me to keep writing this thing so thank you, I love you all! The next chapter will be longer and it'll have more action in it, this is basically my idea of how season 4 should be...fuck Alan Ball.**

He practically carried her back to the house like a primal caveman, his day rest had kept him parted from his beloved far too long and now it was time for him to show her how much he had missed her presence. When he had risen to find himself alone in the baron cubby he had panicked, where had she gone, had she left him forever? His panic had subsided when he saw her beaten old car chug into the drive; worry filled his heart to the brim. With passion he forced himself upon her, pinning her soft curves to the side of that hideous vehicle with his weight. He made her search his eyes; she had to see his devotion, his love, his need for them to be united as one.

When they reached the bedroom he laid her softly on the blankets and removed himself from her grip to take in the sight below him. Her blonde curls fell softly around her face, framing her angelic features like the most divine work of art he had ever seen. She wore a pink vest top that clung to every inch of her delicious body; the bra she was wearing beneath it must have been thin because he could see her hard nipples poking through the fabric. Her bottom half was enclosed in a pair of devilishly short denim cut-offs, they fit her shapely thighs perfectly and he couldn't wait to reach the prize underneath them. On the bed she writhed and moaned like a shameless woman desperate for his touch, it enthralled him to see her fists grip at her blanket and her body move as if beckoning him to fuck her.

"You are exquisite Sookie," he whispered as his eyes took their fill of her.

"Eric please," she whimpered, her eyes red with passion, lust and affection.

"Please what?" he teased her as his hands ran their way up those supple thighs.

"I need you..." she moaned, her head thrown back in wild abandon.

"Need me to do what Sookie?" he couldn't help it; he had to hear her say it.

"I need you inside of me Eric. Please," breathless, sweating, he could smell the arousal pouring from her in waves.

"As you wish," he smiled down at her and in a quick motion he had her shorts and cotton panties off. He quickly released himself from his own clothes and pointed himself at her core. She was drenched and her legs wrapped around his waist almost immediately, she was desperate for him, frenzied and headstrong, she knew what she wanted and right now it was him. To her surprise he didn't enter her straight away and she looked at him quizzically.

"C'mon Eric, please." she wrapped her legs tighter around him, as if trying to force him inside her. He stared into her eyes, determined to ask her what he had wanted to ask as soon as he awoke from his death this evening. They were filled with carnal desire, she was desperate for him.

"Sookie, will you be mine?"

It was timid, he was nervous. The last time he had asked her to be his she had looked perplexed and snorted at him, 'not really'. That had crushed him, even though he had barely known it at the time, it felt like a piece of him had died and he couldn't bare to feel it again. If Sookie wouldn't accept his proposition he didn't know what hope he had left, she was the only thing he could rely upon.

"I am yours Eric," she replied sincerely, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him softly on the lips. "And you are mine," she grinned at him, greed written on her face.

"We will be one," he replied seriously. The look on his face concerned her, he looked determined and she wasn't sure if she was going to like what he had in store for her. He brought one of his palms to his mouth and bit down hard, blood filling his mouth. Slowly he offered her his bloodied hand, a look of anxiety marring his features, his eyes practically begging her to accept him. Cautiously Sookie brought his wounded palm to her mouth and licked, his taste was like nothing she had experienced, it was like warm honey consuming every part of her body. She gasped as his blood surged within her, she felt like she had been electrocuted, the tips of her toes tingled, her nipples hardened once again and she moaned as Eric finally entered her wetness, her mouth still drinking in his life force. Sookie never thought she'd be able to handle a man of Eric's size but boy had she been proven wrong, she wanted all of him and more, she could never have enough of Eric. He moved his hand away from her mouth and she let out a strangled cry, wanting more of his blood that made her feel like a goddess. "You'll have more Sookie, I promise you," he whispered as he concentrated on her.

She was on fire as he moved inside her, his blood and his cock finally making her feel whole, and without further warning Eric's fangs sheathed themselves in her neck. Her legs worked their way around Eric's waist and she met every movement with a fury of her own, stars sparkled in front of her eyes as he continued his movements inside her, getting faster every minute. Eric was burning for release as he withdrew his fangs from her neck and sealed her wound, he thrust into Sookie with a ferocity that would of injured her if she hadn't ingested his blood and she reciprocated every movement. He could feel every emotion, every thought of him; he was consumed with her mind and her with his. Gripping onto her hips he continued the assault on her body, trying to control his vampire urge to fuck her until she begged for mercy, he didn't know where those thoughts came from but he pushed them to the back of his mind and concentrated on bringing his sweet fae to her own release. His hand found her clit and he started to rub her gently as he pumped her sweet little pussy for all it was worth, her hands were around his neck in a vice grip and he lowered his head to give her a passionate kiss.

"Oh Eric, I love you" she screamed as her orgasm washed over her. It wasn't long until Eric followed her, releasing everything he had into his lovers tight core. He collapsed on her, still inside her, watching as she rode the waves of yet another orgasm.

"I love you too Sookie, you are mine."

"I am. And you are mine Eric Northman," she panted.

"Forever."

"Forever," she repeated. And she meant it, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Eric got his memories back, if he ever did.

"Something troubles you lover, I can feel it," he stroked the hair from her face and moved to lay by her side.

"It's nothing Eric, really," she didn't want to have this conversation now; Sookie wasn't one to ruin the moment.

"Please tell me Sookie, let me help you," he reassured her, he looked attentive and caring and Sookie damned herself for ruining this.

"I'm just scared Eric. What if you get your memories back and never want to see me again? What if you think this is a mistake? You were never like this with me before."

Eric looked upset, like she'd hurt him, or maybe her words had hurt him. "Sookie, if I didn't show you the love you deserve when I had my memories then I was a fool and I don't ever want them back." He was being honest; thanks to their new blood bond Sookie could tell.

"I love you Eric, I'll love you always, with or without your memories," now it was her time for honesty. Over the past few days Sookie had finally realised that her attraction to Eric wasn't purely chemical, it wasn't just because of the minute amount of blood the old Eric had tricked her into drinking, it was real. In his own way she knew he had always cared about her, she just didn't know how deeply until now. The Eric here with her now wasn't some different person, he was just another part of the real Eric, and she knew that now. The sensitive Eric had always been there, on the roof with Godric, in his office saying goodbye to her and then kissing her deeply, his hands gripping onto her hair, the Eric that had plagued her dreams whilst she was still with Bill. Perhaps he had always loved her and just been too afraid to say it, Eric Northman, bad-ass Viking vampire Sherriff of Area 5 would never admit that he had fallen in love with a human. But in many ways he had, the longing glances from across a crowded room, the way his eyes used to bore holes into hers, as if they were searching for something. Yes, he had loved her all along.


End file.
